Secret Of The Fallen
by Xx.BrOkEn-AnGeLs.xX
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old girl who is tired of her dull life... But on a night of full moon, a weird encounter might change her life forever... Will it bring her solace or...death?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET OF THE FALLEN**

"There is beauty in light

But there's also beauty in darkness

The bluest sky of the day

Is matched in splendor by the night's star-filled dome.

And in darkness there's

Also a light…a dark light

That illuminates the eternal night…"

That's how Sakura Haruno saw her life…absolute darkness. She is in 12th grade, studying arts. Sakura is a tall girl of fair complexion with emerald eyes and dark hair with crimson highlights. She is a loner and she is rarely heard speaking. She likes staying in her own little world, which is in her head. Sakura is not the same as every girl; the way she acted and reacted is sometimes misunderstood, her thoughts are always unique and it is nearly impossible to understand her.

Sakura was doing her art homework in her bedroom, earphones in her ears, volume to the maximum and she was headbanging to the tune of her favourite song. Her homework was an imaginative composition and free do draw anything. Just then Sakura stopped and frowned. She threw her A2 paper on the floor, took another page and started drawing something else while mumbling, "I'm tired of drawing and painting cheerful things… I wanna draw something from my heart, something that nobody would think and my emotions shall guide my hands."

After some hours her mother came into her room to ask her what she would like to have for dinner, but upon seeing what her daughter was painting, her face changed suddenly. It was showing a girl crying, a blade in her hand and with lots of cuts on her wrist. Sakura could see anger and pity in her mother's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop making those weird drawings? Have you been listening to those weird music again? When will you finally understand that those stuffs will only lead you to your downfall?"

Sakura ignored her mother and continued her painting.

"How many times should I explain this to you?! And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her mother snatched Sakura's painting and ripped it to shreds.

Sakura lost her temper and screamed with tears in her eyes, "MOM! What's your problem?! Why did you do that?!"

Outraged, her mother slapped her.

"I care for you Sakura…but this is for your own good."

Her mother sighed and left, slamming the door behind her.

….

**Do you guys like my story? :3**

**Tell me if I should continue it. ^-^" :$**

**Plz review!xD**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sakura woke up feeling tired and sad. She was feeling heavy hearted. Sakura was so sick of her everyday life. She wanted something new, something which would make her life more interesting and worth living for.

She glanced at her clock; it was already half past seven. She quickly put on her school uniform and applied some eyeliner. She rushed out of her house so that she would not have to face her mother and her lectures.

Sakura was heading to school; she could see other students with their parents dropping them off to school.

Waves of sadness washed over her as she got a flashback of her father seeing her off to school and how they used to be a happy family before that tragic incident happened. She really missed her father.

Sakura suddenly found herself in the middle of her school compound… She was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten everything around her. The young girl could hardly breath. She had this feeling of sadness trapping her heart in darkness, She's been struggling for so long and coping with this sadness, loneliness… On hearing the bell ringing, she placed her hand upon her cheek and wiped her tears. She looked up at the sky and reminded herself of that strong girl which have been hiding all her emotions and pain… Just to hide that scared little girl… Afraid to get close and tired to feel.

Sakura then composed herself and rushed to her art class. As soon as she entered, her classmates shouted," Here comes the emo freak!"

Sakura bowed her head and acted like she didn't hear anything and went to her seat at the back of the class. She was fighting with her tears, suppressing her feelings and stayed silent.

When Mr. Kakashi, their arts teacher, came in, Sakura got nervous, as her mother had torn her homework. Needless to say that Mr. kakashi scolded her and gave her two hours of detention to complete her work.

Sakura could hear mocking laughs of her classmates..

At 2:30 Sakura watched everyone going home through the window when suddenly she heard the angry voice of her teacher, "Do you want another hour of detention my dear?"

"Sorry sir."

Sakura took out her sketchpad and stared at her blank paper before glancing outside again. She was out of inspiration…

She started making a rough on her paper. It was a drawing of a girl standing in front of a broken mirror smiling but appeared to be crying in the reflection.

Suddenly Sakura was startled by her teacher's voice.

"Wonderful work Sakura! Seems like you've done a lot of progress. You can submit it tomorrow, you may go home now."

Sakura smiled and thanked Kakashi. She packed her stuff and left.

On her way home, Sakura went to a small dense forest named Black hills where she used to go each time she felt down. In the middle of the forest was a beautiful, clear lake surrounded by big cherry trees. It was a lonely, quiet and peaceful place. Her father used to bring her there to play when she was a little girl; they used to spend most of their time near the lake. It has been Sakura's favourite place ever since.

Nowadays nobody ever goes there, as strange things had been happening there. Big animals were found bloodily killed and even some people who went there had disappeared mysteriously. But Sakura wasn't scared, as she didn't have anything to lose.

On arriving there, she went to her usual place, which is under a large cherry tree. She sat there, lost in her thoughts. She thought about her mother and her classmates. Her mom had suggested taking Sakura to a psychiatrist and her classmates always made fun of her, calling her a freak.

"I've had enough! I just wish someone would understand me..", whispered Sakura, with tears sliding down her cheeks.

On the other side of the lake behind the trees, stood a tall dark figure with red piercing eyes watching Sakura's every move carefully.

"This might turn out to be interesting..", he said with a smirk. He then retreated into the shadows, with an evil smile on his face.

….

**Please leave a review :3  
Any suggestion and ideas for the story will gladly accepted! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Come to me...  
**_

"**Who's there?"**

_**Come…**_

"**Show yourself!"**

_****_**Everywhere was pitch black… When suddenly she saw two crimson eyes gazing at her intensely.**

"**Who are you?"….**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked around herself, puzzled. She was still under the cherry tree near the lake. It was all just a nightmare. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She suddenly realized that it was already night. Sakura was now worried, not only would it be hard to find her way back home from the forest, but she would also have to face her mother's lectures.

Sakura was running without knowing where she was going. She just wanted to get home.

"Stupid fucking forest…. Just great! I had to doze off and now I'm fucking lost!"

Sakura was still running in every direction, unable to find her way out. She was starting to lose hope when suddenly she noticed an unusual red light, shimmering from a distance.

"Hey! Over here! Could you help me, I'm lost!"

Each step she took, the further away the light went.

"Please wait!"

Just then the light stopped. Sakura rushed towards it, out of breath.

"Thank you for helping-"

She looked around, searching for her savior. She was completely alone; all she could see was the end of the forest and the red light hanging on a branch. Sakura approached it hesitantly. To her great surprise it was only a broken string with a red pendant tied to it. She picked it up to have a closer look. Did the little mysterious light that guided her out come from that necklace? Lots of questions remained on her mind…

Who helped her?... Was it God?... Or the mysterious beast who had killed and kidnapped people?

Sakura was puzzled. Having no time to ponder about the necklace, she kept it in her bag and ran home.

When Sakura reached home, she saw her mother, pacing near the doorway with her phone in her hand.

Sakura started to panic and wished that she hadn't returned.

"Sakura! Where have you been?! I was gonna call the police! Didn't I tell you to get home before dawn?!"

"Mom just leave it… Don't act like you care so much!"

Sakura brushed pass her mother climbing the stairs.

"SAKURA! Are you out of your mind? I'm your mother! Why the hell wouldn't I care?"

"…Then why don't you try to understand me?! And please I don't wanna hear anything…"

Sakura entered her room and slammed her door shut. Tired, Sakura laid on her bed and plugged in her earphones, forgetting everything… even about the weird pendant she had discovered.

…

**Please review and tell me how was this chapter :$**


	4. Chapter 4

_A group of boys was returning home after a late night party and as they were driving near Black Hill forest, one of them wanted to go to the toilet but unfortunately there wasn't any public toilet on Black Hill Street. Having no choice, the young man decided to pee in the forest. At first he was hesitant and scared because of the rumors of the forest but he could not hold it anymore. _

"_Dude! Stop the car. I gotta take a leak!"  
_

" _Hahaha! You shouldn't have drunk so many beers!"_

He got off the car and went behind a tree. He was going to pull down his zipper but stopped abruptly when he heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. He ignored it, thinking that it was just an animal. Suddenly he felt a cold breath on his neck, which sent shivers down his spine. He quickly turned around. He was petrified with what he saw…

Sakura bolted awake in cold sweat, breathing heavily. It was a nightmare…again.

"What's wrong with me?!..", thought Sakura.

And she noticed that something was shining in her bag.

She quickly opened it and found out that it was that necklace she had found which was shimmering. Confused and sleepy, Sakura took the necklace and threw it on her table. On doing so, it stopped shining.

And she went to sleep again as she was really tired.

In the morning, on her way to school, Sakura heard the wailing sirens of the police near Black Hill Forest. Curious, Sakura wanted to know what had happened. She approached the crowd and found out that a young boy was reported dead in the middle of the night. While the police were busy interrogating the corpse's friends, Sakura sneaked to the dead boy's body.

Sakura was horrified, it was the same boy which died in her dream…

"Wha… what the hell…how the fuck is thi… this possible…?"

"Ma'am, this is a police restricted area, you cannot stay here!", said a police officer, ordering Sakura to leave while he covered the dead body.

Sakura was in a state of shock. She could hardly believe what was happening… Her dream, the dead boy… Could all of this be linked?! She was baffled. But Sakura didn't have time to bother about what was happening, as she would be late for school. Sakura rushed to school and she reached there on time.

All day long, she couldn't concentrate in her studies and she was being more silent than usual. Her classmates started taking advantage of this opportunity; they bought milkshakes and asked her if she would like to have some. But Sakura refused, as her mind was already full. Suddenly Ino, a classmate of hers, the most popular girl in her college, poured the milkshake on her head and started laughing and everybody joined her.

Sakura rushed to the toilet to clean herself up. Before she opened the tap, she stare herself in the mirror with tears streaming down her face and asked herself.

"What's so funny about me? Why am I a laughing stock? What's wrong about me?"

And she opened the tap, washed her face, her arms and cleaned herself as well as her black sweater and her torn skinny black jeans. Sakura was tired of them but what could she do?!

After she quick clean up, she left the bathroom and found most of the students waiting for her to leave the toilet. And they started shouting, "EMO FREAK! EMO FREAK! EMO FREAK!"

Sakura hid her face with her hands and ran to their school playground, trying not to face the students who saw what had happened. But unfortunately everyone knew what had happened and a tall boy came and told Sakura,

"Haha.. Our freak doesn't know how to drink. Aww she needs her mama to…"

"HEY DUDE! Back off! What's your problem?!", shouted a guy from a distance. On hearing this, the tall boy ran off. The guy approached Sakura, asked her if everything was ok. She was surprised.

"Hey it's ok. I won't do you any harm or tease you. I'm not like them."

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear anything!"

"Calm down! Calm down! Why are you so frustrated?"

"I'm NOT!"

"Ok. But why do you look so upset?"

"You know just because you made that guy run off doesn't mean that you're my friend! Leave me alone.."

Sakura turned her back on him and went to her class.

"_He sure is kinda cute though!"_ said inner Sakura.

"Just shut up!" Sakura ordered to her annoying inner self.

During her art class, she handed her work to her teacher. But she couldn't concentrate as the morning incident was still troubling her.


End file.
